The invention relates to a method for producing a complex formed sheet metal part by forming a metal sheet by means of a pressing tool and a pressing tool suited therefore.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Complex formed sheet metal parts, in particular those for use in vehicle body construction, differ from simple formed sheet metal parts, for example such as a bowl or a trough, in that these sheet metal parts have a more complex shape, which typically includes different surface areas and in particular also further design features, for example design or styling edges and/or stiffening edges with small radii. Because there are limits regarding the feasibility of forming, production of such complex formed sheet metal parts is often difficult and cost-intensive. Special problems are encountered when great drawing depths are to be achieved under serial production conditions.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method and an improved tool for producing a complex formed sheet metal part, in particular a large-area formed sheet metal part (for example of >0.5 m2) with which a great drawing depth can be achieved under serial production conditions while ensuring a flawless quality of the parts.